1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a reduced keyboard for a portable electronic apparatus. More specifically, it relates to reduced keyboards using memory mapping of prominent keyboard layouts such as QWERTY type and optional disambiguation software to resolve ambiguous keystrokes.
2. Background of the Invention
A computer is a programmable machine that responds to a specific set of instructions in a well-defined manner, and executes a pre-recorded list of instructions, also known as a program. Modern computers are electronic and digital apparatus that employs hardware and software components to support the list of instructions. Hardware components include, but are not limited to, processors, memory, storage, input devices, output devices, etc. Similarly, software components include, but are not limited to, programs. As noted above, programs are employed to manipulate data, send messages to an external device, etc.
Computers have evolved over time from a large stand-up computer requiring punch cards, to personal desktop computer, portable laptop computer, personal digital assistants, etc. Regardless of the form of the computer, each computer requires input in some form from an input device. Examples of an input device include a keyboard, a mouse, a trackball, a pointer, etc. With the exception of a keyboard, the listed input devices do not support direct entry of alphanumeric characters into an associated computing apparatus. For the most part, desktop computers and laptops employ a full size QWERTY keyboard for input of alphanumeric characters. Although some may argue that the full size QWERTY keyboard of a laptop computer is not full size and that data entry is difficult from a laptop keyboard, the keyboard of the laptop computer offers use of a full entry keyboard with separate keys for each alphanumeric character. The concern with entry of alphanumeric data into a computer becomes significant with respect to newly emerged and emerging computing devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile telephones, and other reduced size computing apparatus. It is known in the art that such emerging devices, including but not limited to mobile computing devices, may employ a full QWERTY keyboard with a reduced size. Such a configuration supports the full QWERTY keyboard layout, but with a reduced footprint, which employs smaller keys. The reduced size keyboard enables traditional input of alphanumeric data, with the challenge of a reduced size keyboard.
With the advancement of technology, computing apparatus have been decreasing in size, thereby making the computing apparatus more portable. However, the portability also removes the ability to enter alphanumeric data through a traditional QWERTY keyboard. One example where this is prevalent is with mobile handheld devices, such as mobile telephones and similar devices. Text messaging is a very popular application for mobile handheld devices. There are mobile handheld devices that employ a full QWERTY keyboard at a reduced size, but such keyboards are difficult to use since the keys are reduced. Other mobile handheld devices support entry of alphanumeric data through a traditional twelve button telephone keypad, also known as an ITU keypad, wherein each button on the keypad supports three or four characters. The employment of the telephone keypad for key entry is difficult as data entry is slow in comparison to a QWERTY keyboard due to necessity to multitap or resolve ambiguities which are beyond capabilities of disambiguating software. Also, the telephone keypad does not accommodate double handed typing of characters. With the advancement of text messaging through mobile telephones, there is a need for an input apparatus that facilitates entry of alphanumeric data.
Accordingly, there is a need for a keyboard for input of alphanumeric data into a reduced size computing or telephonic apparatus. The keyboard should be a reduced size from that of a QWERTY keyboard, in that there should be a reduced the number of keys. At the same time, the reduced size keyboard may utilize a mapping of a QWERTY or any other prominent keyboard layout. The employment of the mapping will enable users to intuitively understand the layout of keys for data entry, thereby making the data entry with a reduced number of keys efficient.